Epilepsy is a central nervous system (neurological) disorder in which brain activity becomes abnormal, causing seizures or periods of unusual behavior, sensations, and sometimes loss of awareness. Not all seizures are due to epilepsy; other conditions that can look like epilepsy include hypoglycemia. In this present inventive concept, the term “seizure” refers to neuronal bioelectrical activity induced seizures of Epilepsy.
Deficiencies in microvascular bloodflow agitate neurons, causing them to invest their energy in bioelectrical signaling to stimulate vascular support, bringing vascular transport of oxygen; this neuronal agitation serves a purpose for their survival. If the neuron's need for more oxygenation through bloodflow becomes quenched, the bioelectrical agitation was successful, and the neuron becomes stable. If there is a delay in successful oxygenation of an agitated neuron, the bioelectrical agitation may stimulate even well-oxygenated neurons to connect in unproductive circuits without appropriate inhibitory and excitatory links.
The bioelectrical pulsing synchronizes within the interconnected cluster of neurons, thereby increasing the amplitude of the neuroelectromagnetic field measured on an electroencephalogram (EEG). There may be few neurons agitated by low bloodflow and deficient oxygenation, but their interconnected circuit of synchronized hyperactivity exhausts the bloodflow supply of oxygen which may stress vascular capacity and leave other neurons in an oxygenation deficit.
Cerebrovascular resilience supports oxygenation of neurons. Deficiencies in cerebral bloodflow or microvascular support of neurons increases their agitated activity. Neuronal agitation activity exhausts oxygen levels which are already low, and surrounding neurons become agitated. Febrile illness or strenuous exercise when in a constricted bloodflow state can induce exhaustion of oxygen levels at the neurons thereby stimulating neuronal agitation. Inconsistent microvascular transport of oxygen increases inflammation around the neurons thereby inhibiting potential healing.
Immunoinflammatory imbalance associated with diminished oxygenation during sleep is a threat to neuronal health. Oxygen transfer deficiencies in lungs to vascular transport and into microvascular support of neurons decreases during sleep thereby increasing risks of seizures. During sleep, autoregulation reduces bloodflow which increases risk of low oxygenation to neurons which may be above the threshold needed to avoid agitation during the day. Sleep issues such as restless leg syndrome may be indicative of deficiencies in oxygenation to the sensory neurons in the legs, and over time these neurons may become hyperactive and produce sustained itchiness or other symptoms.
As with the root-cause of epilepsy, the central nervous system influenced by immunological and vascular distress stimulate neurons outside the brain to agitation. Resolving these root-causes and the neurovascular inflammation around the central nervous system is required to potentially provide healing, otherwise those neurons will again over time become noisy, resulting in pain and other signaling dysregulations.
As such, there remains a need for improved methods and protocols for resolving disorders related to bioelectrical dysregulation in neurons, such as epilepsy and seizures associated with epilepsy.